Spike's Luna
by MallaJong
Summary: Spike has been abandoned by his friends at the Grand Galloping Gala. While wandering the halls of Canterlot Castle, he finds himself stumbling upon a peculiar pony. (Season One Finale Alternate Ending - One Shot)


The Grand Galloping Gala! Finally, it was here! The time has come to gather in celebratory fashion, relishing the spectacular luxuries bestowed upon those in attendance. The Royal Princess of the Sun hosted an annual ball for the upper-crust of Canterlot, and each year's event was just as magnificent as the previous one. Grandiose décor, gourmet foods, regal service and the noble melodies of classical performances stood as the most appreciated throughout the entire night. Of course, the Gala oozed exclusivity. Only those with special connections to the imperial family and those of great wealth were sent invitation, and as a result it always became a playground for elitist mingling. To be summoned by the coveted Golden Ticket was an opportunity unlike any other. It was the very treasure residents of Canterlot sought out for the whole of a year. And now it has come! The prodigious social affair has begun!

Having been raised in Canterlot, Spike had always desired to be present at such an occasion. It seemed his aspiration bore fruit, for he was now inside the very castle the Gala was held at. And he was with dear friends! It was a blessing to have such an experience. Happiness was the only sentiment to be retained at this moment…right?

Alas, the baby dragon was not so cheerful. For his friends had abandoned him to take part in their own agendas. Although he was surrounded by a countless number of ponies, all with very refined appearances and high-class impressions, Spike found himself feeling very alone. Of those in the audience Spike had no relation, and the reality of this pulled him away from the many social circles on the ball's main floor. The dreaded aura of seclusion sunk deep in his chest. At every passing minute only his inner sense of loneliness dragged him further into oblivion.

In the end, Spike wandered aimlessly within the borders of the Canterlot Castle. If he was not to be with those he loved, he might as well be in isolation for the remainder of the evening. As the baby dragon roamed the halls of the citadel, he was mystified by the sheer enormity of its lavish interior. Polished floors and proper furnishings enchanted the capital's hearth. High arched ceilings towered, massive and proud. Large windows displaying a variation of transparent colors lined pearly white walls. Extravagant tapestries, marble busts and paintings were just the sprinkles to a gloriously ornate cake. And the more Spike scanned his environs, the more saddened he became through the realization that nopony was in his company.

There wasn't anypony feeling as lonely as he was, Spike determined. It was just he and the castle to gander at.

Interestingly enough, however, and unbeknownst to young Spike, that wasn't particularly the case. There was another being much more in a state of segregation than he. And she wanted nothing more but to mix with her subjects. Yet she was held back by anxiety. The tension of coming into view for everypony was palpable. She knew the Grand Galloping Gala was a means of meeting with those she ruled over. It was to be her first chance to repair the holes in her reputation as a leader, and all she asked for was the drive to go out and speak. She needed the push!

A single thought kept the Princess of the Moon in her place: would she be ruining the festivities by showing up? To her chagrin, Princess Luna was once formerly known as Nightmare Moon. As the antagonistic ruler of darkness, Nightmare Moon had attempted to bring eternal night to all of Equestria. After a thousand year sentence of banishment to the moon, she had returned with a vengeance. Rage had consumed the alicorn throughout half of her lifespan, but inevitably she had been brought back to the light by the wondrous Elements of Harmony. Still, while she was now a co-leader alongside Princess Celestia, the subjects of the land continued to fear her. The very mention of Princess Luna's name stunned and reminded all of the terrifying Nightmare Moon, and in all truth it was heartbreaking for the alicorn.

Now, Princess Luna was the one to quiver, for uneasiness detained her in the halls of her home. Hooves wobbling and her head filled with tremors, the alicorn remained immobile at a corner. Look at her now, she thought sardonically. A figurehead of royal status and a coward. She despised her own unwillingness to move forward. It was an embarrassing sight to see, she believed.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar sounds of hoofsteps. Around the bend was the tapping of hooves, and they were nearing her location. Only Princess Luna was mistaken. What she was alarmed by were not hooves at all. They were the patter of scaly feet upon a carpeted surface. For Spike had moseyed his way around the Castle grounds, and stumbled onto a staggering scene. Princess Luna peeked cautiously over her corner. Who was it? Was somepony actually there? Was she hearing things? Was she going mad again?

The alicorn was relieved to discover there was, in fact, an individual on the other side of the turn. Though she was shocked to see a creature she assumed could never have been in the Canterlot Castle. Pistachio eyes stared back at her in awe. Moderate harlequin spikes and lime green ears protruded from its head. A budish gray underbelly and purple scales reflected softly in the light. It also seemed to be wearing a suit! There was no question about it. Princess Luna recognized the features, and she was able to label the species. A dragon! There was a dragon in her midst, and it had spotted her!

Spike watched as the opaque colored pony hid behind the corner. Who was that? The pony's countenance had appeared feminine, though he couldn't quite get a good look. The pony had vanished before he could stop to observe. Why did she hide away? He might as well find out.

"Hello? Anypony there?" Spike called out, creeping quietly towards the corner.

Princess Luna was stupefied. She realized she had been caught, and she could sense the dragon encroaching upon her position. The alicorn knew there was opportunity to escape. Using her magic, she could easily transform into mist and flitter away in the blink of an eye. Yet she was, once again, nailed to the floor. As Spike inched ever closer to the royal figure, Princess Luna pondered on her next course of action. Fleeing was only temporarily evading the unavoidable. She was going to have to face the crowd one day, and she had constantly assured herself that it would be on the evening of the Grand Galloping Gala. Her security and self-image was on the line. It was time to take matters into her own hooves.

Standing straight and domineering, Princess Luna took a step forward. Spike bounced in surprise at this, and he was finally able to take in the full view of the pegasus unicorn. A sleek, clean navy blue coat glistened while a dark sapphire mane rippled and sparkled in ever-flowing tranquility. Large cobalt eyes as mesmerizing as the deep ocean brought the baby dragon into a trance. The pony's tall, slender build tugged at his loins. Crystal slippers ordained her long hooves. Remarkably, she sported both a set of wings and a horn. She was an alicorn! Spike couldn't match the right words to describe her. It all came down to a simple phrase: she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Um, are you a supermodel?" Spike blurted out, completely captivated.

Princess Luna reeled back in astonishment. That was undeniably the last thing she expected to come out of the dragon's mouth. Therefore, she had no response to Spike's inquiry. She had been prepared to announce her presence as Princess of the Moon, but at the moment there were no reactions in mind. She was markedly and utterly speechless. No waves of cognition traveled through her brain, and all she could do was gape slack-jawed. Did this miniature creature really just ask if she was a supermodel?

"You must be a supermodel." Spike said confidently, waving his hand. "Hi, my name's Spike. Nice to meet you."

Luna remained silent. The creature had now greeted her, and she could not even mutter a single syllable. How rude could she be? She could at least return the salutation. Acknowledgement was the key to bettering relationships with one's subjects!

"You're looking around, too, huh?" Spike said, clicking his tongue in understanding. "Yeah, I bet you couldn't help it. This place is really beautiful. I mean, I thought the outside was nice, but, man! The inside just takes the cake, am I right?"

The baby dragon persisted in astounding Princess Luna. Nopony other than her sister had ever spoken to her in such a casual manner. It was so informal. So unceremonious. Nevertheless, her recent edginess was dilapidating under Spike's easygoing words. The alicorn experienced an odd impression of familiarity. It was a type of sociability that alleviated the stress of conversation with others. A certain closeness she did not believe she could have attained so effortlessly.

Princess Luna shook her head, flattening her posture. "Y-yes, we art in agreement. The Castle hath always been exquisite in its demeanor. Thine opinion is fair amongst the masses, dragon."

"I got about half of what you said." Spike replied bluntly, slightly confused.

"May we ask, who art thou, dragon?" Princess Luna asked hesitantly.

"I'm Spike, remember?" Spike pointed a thumb to his chest, smiling. "But I guess you can call me a close friend of Princess Celestia."

"Tia?" Princess Luna slipped out without thought. "A dragon art an acquaintance of a Princess, thou sayest? Can thou confirm such words?"

"I'm sorry, but I can barely understand what you're saying." Spike apologized, holding up a hand. "Are you perhaps from another kingdom?"

Princess Luna comprehended the situation much better at that instant. It was now as clear as it could have been: Spike did not know who she was. She couldn't particularly blame the baby dragon, though. Nopony other than royal guards, diplomatic officials and a few Canterlot citizens had beheld her in her newest form. It was not a surprise that Spike could not distinguish her as the imperial figure of the Moon. Her nocturnal sleep patterns forced her to stay indoors during the day, and at night she remained in the Castle. It goes to show how much of a hopeless case Princess Luna truly was. She really needed to just get out there.

Princess Luna was about to inform Spike of her regal standing, but something in the back her mind halted her. An idea hit her like a brick, and she couldn't fathom having produced it. Did she have to give Spike the truth? Princess Luna presumed consequences could be brought about by her lies. But for some odd reason she felt she could not pass up this golden opportunity. Her intentions were pure, she convinced herself. She wasn't trying to hurt the baby dragon in any way. The alicorn was merely troubled by the prospect of Spike bolting in fright the second she exposed herself as Princess Luna. Somepony was actually eagerly chatting with her, and it was a fellow subject! Spike was showing her a side that which she supposed was not a mask. Unlike the others, it did not feel like a façade crafted for the Princess.

"Yes, we art not of this land." Princess Luna nodded in uncertainty. "Thou may callest us Princess Selena."

"Princess?" Spike gawked keenly. "You're a Princess?"

"Yes." Princess Luna answered boldly.

Spike noticed the cerulean crown resting comfortably atop her cranium. He also noted the crescent-shaped cutie mark on the side of her flank. It matched the symbol on her neckwear. At first he had guessed it was a dining bib, but now he discerned it could be the icon of her allegiance. Was it the emblem of her kingdom? That was a possibility. How could he have been so oblivious? How could he have been discourteous? She was royalty!

"Please, forgive me, Princess." Spike bowed repentantly. "I was rude towards you."

"Dragon, thou hath no reason to apologize." Princess Luna retorted quickly. "Dost thou treat Princess Celestia the same?"

Spike picked his head up awkwardly. "W-well, yes, I kind of do. But that doesn't excuse me –"

"Then I bid thee to behave similarly when before us." Princess Luna demanded sensitively. "We hold much appreciation in thy brass nature."

"I don't know, Princess…" Spike said doubtfully.

"Art thou disobeying the decree of a Princess?" Princess Luna tested, hoping Spike was not going to be scared off.

"No! That's not it!" Spike instantly countered, flailing his arms.

"Then it is done." Princess Luna stated straightforwardly.

Spike sighed in defeat. "If that's what you want, Princess. Just don't be angry if I end up insulting you in some way or form. Because I promise I will not mean to."

"We art tougher than thou thinkest, dragon." Princess Luna said assertively.

Spike pondered the words of the alicorn. To the baby dragon, Princess Luna was Princess Selena. And now she had appealed to Spike to act as he often does, even when around her. He was not so fond of the task, but he proposed to fulfill his mission either way. As a certified assistant, Spike was used to following orders and commands. Hence, being able to act informally towards a Princess he's never met before was probably going to be easier than he primarily alleged. Of course, if the baby dragon were to do so naturally, he felt he needed to know a few things beforehand. Priority-wise, how was he going to continue to communicate with Princess Selena when she had such a thick dialect? And why did she come off as aggressive?

"I have a question, Princess Selena." Spike directed, raising his index finger. "Does everypony in your kingdom talk like you?"

Princess Luna lied smoothly. "All in our land speakest as we do. It is the traditional form of communication between ponies."

"I see. You speak in an olden dialect, right? I've read about it in a few books." Spike contemplated. "Do you know how to speak like the folk out here in Canterlot?"

"We have not tried, dragon. Why dost thou ask?"

"Another thing, Princess Selena." Spike brought up openly. "Please, call me Spike. I feel calling me 'dragon' makes things more impersonal."

"I-is that so?" Princess Luna commented timidly. "Then I shall…Spike."

"See, we're getting closer." Spike beamed brightly. "Now, about your speech…"

At that, Spike offered Princess Luna instruction on modern dialogue. He found it to be an interesting project, and he was amazed to learn that the alicorn had no difficulty getting the hang of it. Princess Luna's enthusiasm for educating herself on the methods of contemporary discourse aided greatly in their endeavor. It took a few minutes until the words 'we' , 'our' and 'us' were changed to 'I' , 'my' and 'me'. Working on her forceful tone took a bit more time, but in the end she successfully handled a gentle vocalization with ease. Part of the influence for her swift training process was due to Princess Luna's observation of her sister. She had detected and had partially picked up the skills of her sibling's communiqué, and it had become a latent reserve for Spike's teaching.

"'Hey, baby, bring me that piece of pie.' Was that okay, Spike?" Princess Luna repeated efficiently. "How did I sound that time?"

"Say it again, Princess." Spike said lightly. "But try 'my baby' now. That way we can get in that 'my' instead of 'our', you see?"

"Yes, of course." Princess Luna cleared her throat innocently. "'Hey, my baby, bring me that piece of pie.'"

Princess Luna looked to Spike in anticipation, eager to hear she had done well. Spike smirked slyly and snickered. Giving the alicorn a thumbs up, Spike skipped to her side jubilantly.

"Yeah, you did great, Princess." Spike chuckled. "Okay, now try 'Hey, honey, let me get in on that fritter.'"

Spike held in his laughter, perceptive of the fact that he was probably pushing it. He just needed to hear the Princess say it. This was a once in a lifetime chance. She sounded so adorable when she reiterated phrases nopony would ever say. Well, nopony except for Spike, at least.

"Why are you laughing?" Princess Luna eyed Spike suspiciously. "Did I sound strange, after all?"

"No, no, it's nothing." Spike assured Princess Luna. "I just thought of a joke, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Sorry. Okay, so go on then. 'Hey, my honey, let me get in on that fritter.'"

"Okay, then…" Princess Luna said distrustfully, extending a hoof. "'Hey, my honey, let me get in on that fritter!' Oh, no, I think I was too loud that time."

That did it. Spike fell on his back, chortling like mad. He couldn't believe she actually said it! Oh, this was rich. The random alicorn her had run into truly made his evening. Now he was less regretful of attending the Grand Galloping Gala, because he was able to be sufficiently entertained by the beautiful Princess. As Spike cackled wildly on the floors of the Castle, Princess Luna fumed strikingly. There was no doubt about it: Spike was mocking her.

"You are laughing at me, aren't you?" Princess Luna quarreled, pointing a hoof at the prone Spike. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Heh. You caught me!" Spike put his hands over his head. "But didn't you say you were tough, Princess? I thought this was okay."

Princess Luna went stiff. She did say that, didn't she? What an intriguing creature, she ruminated to herself. Spike was truthful when he said he was to conduct himself nonchalantly around her. It was a fascinating reality, and it was reassuring. Princess Luna was finally being one of the gang. One of two, it seemed, but one nonetheless. And it was ideal. Right at her hooves was a baby dragon sniggering animatedly, neither threatened nor at defense by her presence. Spike was vulnerable. He was displaying a personality unlike no other. And she cherished it.

Finally, she joined in the peaceful merriment. The baby dragon and the alicorn lingered in that particular hall of the Canterlot Castle, and an air of amusement enveloped the two. Princess Luna experienced a novel pleasure that night, one of purity and of bliss. It was original, fresh and unreservedly different. A kind of inclination solely brought about by the ability to joke at oneself. Because at that period of eve, it wasn't to gibe or to criticize. It was to love. But not to love the materialistic, like those celebrating in the mall hall. It was to love life itself. After existing for a thousand years on barren rock, Princess Luna was finally bestowed upon the gift of laughter.

And she had only Spike to thank for such a miracle.

**Spike's Luna****  
**

It was a wondrous night in Canterlot. In the halls of the capital's citadel, a baby dragon and an alicorn peacefully indulged in harmonic laughter. Two individuals stricken with ill-fated solitude had discovered one another. Spike was happy to stumble upon one of the most physically attractive mares he had ever laid his eyes upon, and Princess Luna was proud to make a new acquaintance devoid of fear for their life. It was safe to state that a budding relationship had come into existence. And, in all truth, its unforeseen birth was sure to touch a few souls.

"Oh, Spike, I haven't guffawed in such a manner in ages." Princess Luna giggled happily. "Literally ages."

"It's easier to keep laughing when you're with somepony." Spike chuckled, coming down from a huge fit of laughter. "Isn't it contagious?"

"Yes, very contagious." Princess Luna agreed, nodding. "Thank you, Spike. I am not sure why, but I was very pleased by it."

"Well, I don't think it's that surprising, Princess Selena." Spike commented, standing up. "Doesn't laughing always make you feel good?"

Princess Luna contemplated Spike's words. Laughter was quite the interesting topic when it came to the alicorn. Her moments of glee could be traced back to her days as a filly. An innocent little pony with dreams of raising the moon used to titter in frivolity, beaming naively at the sky above. Though after transforming into the monstrous Nightmare Moon, her laughter had become tainted with evil and wickedness. Ironically, the sheer contradiction regarding her times of gaiety could be considered laughable itself. Princess Luna was a mess of opposing personalities and preferences. But at this particular instance, she experienced a different kind of contentment. It was neither adolescent, like that of a filly, nor malevolent, like that of Nightmare Moon. It was something entirely new. New like Princess Luna was determined to be.

"I admit your question is difficult to answer." Princess Luna replied in realization. "Though it reminds me that I have one of my own."

"About what?" Spike asked curiously.

"I hope I am not meddling." Princess Luna said hesitantly. "But…may I ask, why were you roaming the halls alone? Do you not desire to partake in the festivities of the Gala?"

"I-I do." Spike answered, sighing. "But I was hoping to be with my friends, actually. Without them around the Gala is kind of dull."

"Were your companions not invited to the Gala?" Princess Luna wondered. "Are they dragons like yourself?"

"No, they're ponies. And they were definitely invited." Spike confirmed. "Princess Selena, do you know about the Elements of Harmony?"

Princess Luna was far too aware of the Elements of Harmony, in fact. The omnipotent powers had been the very reason for her departure from madness. Stripped of her dark magic, she was ever grateful towards the six ponies serving as her adversaries. If they had not defeated her, who knows what atrocities Nightmare Moon could have overseen? Fortunately, the alicorn was now sane, and she found it fitting for the heroines to have been invited to The Grand Galloping Gala. They deserved it, after all.

The fact that Spike had mentioned the Elements of Harmony was quite surprising, however. Was he somehow associated with the mythical group?

"You came with the Elements?" Princess Luna muttered, shocked.

"Yup. I am the assistant for one of them, too." Spike made note. "But they're off doing their own thing right now."

Fascinated, Princess Luna probed. "Spike, would you mind telling me more about your relation to the Elements?"

Spike smiled and shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I have anywhere to be, anyhow."

At that, the baby dragon and the alicorn began their walk through the empty halls of the Canterlot Castle. Spike outlined the course of his life, and he didn't have any trouble doing so. Truthfully, he loved talking about his time with his friends. He first started with his birth, and then moved onto his period in Canterlot. Spike went into more detail when describing his many adventures in Ponyville, for they were far more exciting than any other stage in the span of his years. Concerning the Elements of Harmony, the baby dragon pointed out their distinguishable character traits and idiosyncrasies. He also didn't leave out their exploits and adventures, and for every story told Princess Luna grew more absorbed. She listened to each of Spike's tales intently, barely batting an eyelash. And when he finally pointed out each Element's personal plans for the Grand Galloping Gala, the alicorn's interest peaked.

"And Twilight." Spike continued, rolling his eyes. "Well, she plans to spend her time talking about magic with Princess Celestia. But I think she never gives the Princess a break. Twilight could at least give her some rest for the Gala, don't you think?"

"I doubt Sister will be able to spend any time with Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna smirked. "It is her duty as the imperial ruler to greet every guest attending any social event held at the Castle."

"Sister?" Spike repeated, confused. "What do you mean 'sister'?"

Princess Luna went speechless. Oh, no. This wasn't good. Did she really just add 'sister'? She was supposed to be somepony else. Not the younger sibling of Princess Celestia. She had accidentally let the thought slip out. The alicorn's mind raced as she began brewing another set of lies. Maybe telling the truth was a better route. It was far easier, she presumed. Yet, in the end, all Princess Luna concentrated on was how to repair the breached fort of her deceptions.

"O-Oh, y-yes, in the land I come from, it is customary to refer to all figures of royalty as 'Sister' or 'Brother'." Princess Luna grinned anxiously, picking out any white lie that came to her mind. "For example, I may call onto Princess Celestia as 'Sister Celestia'. As well as her great nephew as 'Brother Blueblood'."

"Blueblood…" Spike said slowly, a conspicuous frown on his mug.

"I-is there something the matter, Spike?" Princess Luna inquired, hoping Spike had not caught onto her dishonesties.

Spike exhaled deeply. When reciting his friends' motivations to Princess Luna, he had purposefully skipped over Rarity's. That was because he did not even want to be reminded of it. The unicorn of his dreams was vying after another stallion, and the baby dragon couldn't do anything about it. He cared for Rarity too much to interfere in her aspirations. But that did not stop a crack from forming in his heart.

"Spike, is everything okay?" Princess Luna asked concernedly, watching as Spike drooped.

"No, it's nothing, Princess Selena." Spike retorted morosely. "Nothing at all."

"Tell me." Luna was partly relieved by having been called 'Princess Selena'. "I'd like to know what's bothering you."

"I'm okay." Spike grimaced, facing away from Princess Luna. "In any case, I wouldn't want to bore you with my problems."

Princess Luna halted in her tracks, Spike following suit. Spike turned back to Princess Luna, taking in the view of her gentle expression. He could discern sincerity in her large eyes, and such beauty only broke down the walls of his resilience. Why did she have to be so darn pretty, Spike marked. Who could keep saying 'no' to that gorgeous face?

Princess Luna neared Spike, her eyes staring into his. "I'm sure whatever you tell me couldn't possibly be a bore. You're quite the interesting dragon, Spike."

"Really?" Spike simpered quietly. "You think I'm that interesting?"

"Perhaps more so than me." Princess Luna emphasized candidly.

"I doubt that. No offense, but you're pretty out there, Princess." Spike joked heartily.

Princess Luna giggled in return. She truly adored being able to jest at herself.

"Is that so?"

"That's right." Spike smiled. "But, trust me, that's a good thing."

Spike and Princess Luna soon entered into another state of jollity. There was so much satisfaction in laughing. The release it caused was addicting. The liberations springing up from the notes of every hoot were utterly satiating. The Princess of the Moon was baffled by these unpredictable events. Who could have known that she would be whinnying joyously with a baby dragon by her side? The echoes resounding through the grand halls were hypnotic to the alicorn. The genuineness was just overwhelming, but she appreciated every bit of it.

"Please, Spike." Princess Luna urged, calming herself. "Tell me what's on your mind."

After a few seconds of deliberation, Spike finally conceded.

"Alright, alright." Spike waved in surrender. "Behold, Princess. This is my tragedy…"

Spike informed Princess Luna of his love for the purple-maned unicorn. His main dilemma had been the fact that the one he venerated may have already been swept up by another. A Prince by the name of Blueblood was most likely going to steal Rarity's heart, Spike guessed. And when it happened, Spike did not know how he would react. He had chosen to ignore the frustrating situation, but deep down he knew one day he wouldn't be able to remain so reserved. As he exposed his inner desires and subjective opinions to the allicorn, the baby dragon wondered why he was so easily able to give away his secrets. He had just met the pony, and already he had given her his life's story. Was he really so talkative? Or was it the pony's superb listening skills?

Princess Luna paid close attention to Spike's musings. Prince Blueblood was her great nephew, fifty-seven times removed, and although he was family she wasn't so fond of his charm. As one of the most popular bachelors in Canterlot, Prince Blueblood's ego had made itself painfully apparent. Even now, the alicorn was still disturbed by the Prince's chauvinistic behavior. It seemed the concept of chivalry could not be grasped by the narcissistic pony, and Princess Luna found it satirical for Spike to burden over Rarity being won over by the competition. Because if Rarity was how Spike described her to be, then she was definitely not going to fall for Prince Blueblood's selfishness.

"Spike, if it eases your worries, I assure you by night's end Rarity shall become wise to Prince Blublood's true nature." Princess Luna consoled Spike. "For he is not the pony she deems him to be."

"What?" Spike blurted, stunned. "I don't understand."

"If she is as independent and refined as you say, Rarity will soon realize her heart does not seek Blueblood's." Princess Luna explained. "Personally, I feel sorry for her."

Princess Luna was marginally upset. How could anypony reject the sentiments of affection from such an amusing, intriguing being such as Spike? The alicorn couldn't fathom the onset of lunacy that brought about Rarity's snubbing of the dragon. Princess Luna could sense Spike's love for the unicorn was pure, and she understood that such unadulterated admiration and respect was not too frequent to come by. At least from what she's seen from her subjects. Spike was kind and easy to converse with. Anypony that didn't find those aspects to be absolutely appealing was overlooking the prize right in front of their snout.

"I-I don't want Rarity's heart to be broken, though." Spike stressed apprehensively. "Is she going to be okay with him?"

"I do not feel sorry because of her company with Prince Blueblood, Spike." Princess Luna leaned in closer to Spike. "It is because she is ignorant of a fine dragon that has been before her this entire time."

"I don't know about that. You're giving too much credit." Spike dismissed Princess Luna's statement. "We just met, so you don't really know who I actually am. I can be kind of immature at times."

"I would like…to know more about you." Princess Luna replied timidly.

"Oh, come on, Princess Selena." Spike put a finger to his cheek playfully, teasing. "You're going to make me blush here. Besides, we're friends now. Maybe we can stay in contact through letter after tonight."

Princess Luna was overcome with so much elation at that moment. It took all of the alicorn's strength and logic to refrain from grabbing Spike in a tight hug. She was just labeled a friend! An actual friend of a subject! It was her first step to redemption. And she knew her pathway to self-improvement was becoming less steep the more she accompanied Spike. There was just something about the dragon that pushed her to fresh limits. Exchanging mails with the baby dragon had not been one of her objectives, because she didn't ever believe she could have gone so far in a relationship so quickly. But it was now obtainable! As a result, Princess Luna's excitement skyrocketed.

Spike had also revealed he was blushing. Princess Luna was perturbed by the dragon's announcement, and she was lost on expending a rejoinder. How does a Princess respond to such casual flirtation? Isn't a flush a sign of attraction? Doesn't such an act lead to courtship? Was Spike hinting at a forbidden romance? A country-dweller blatantly approaching a figure of royalty with such emotions! It was dangerous. Taboo! So…daring. Princess Luna's imagination ran wild, and every fantasy she came upon continued to render her unstable. Her body suddenly grew hot, and she couldn't register the reason why.

"You wouldn't mind?" Princess Luna blushed faintly, turning her head away. "Are you sure you'd want to continue communication with me?"

"Of course!" Spike answered giddily. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with a Princess? That'd make two for me now. I can introduce you to Twilight and everypony else. They would like you a lot."

Spike gazed at Princess Luna as she shyly tapped her hooves upon the carpeted floor. She was so cute, Spike ached. An image of Fluttershy concealing her face behind a well-kempt mane flashed through his memory bank. The Princess was behaving just as Fluttershy often had, and the fact that such a dominant symbol of regal status came off as bashful was ironic. He marveled at the incongruity, but he did not think to bring it up. Instead he might as well give the Princess what she wanted. Who was he to refuse her?

"So, you want to know more about me, huh?" Spike rubbed his chin pensively. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Because you're in for a story."

Princess Luna turned back to Spike in eagerness. What was that colloquial phrase her sister had habitually used? How did it go? Pursing her lips broodingly, Princess Luna reached into the rear of her awareness, searching avidly for that comical idiom. The alicorn wanted to provide a contemporary reply. She believed it was something along the lines of…

"I am all the ears!" Princess Luna cheered triumphantly. "Huzzah! I have done it!"

Yes, she did it! Princess Luna was quite proud of herself. Look at her now, acting like one of the rest in a modernized society. Not bad for an alicorn trapped on the surface of the moon for a thousand years. Not bad at all.

"Uh, yeah…" Spike scratched his head, smiling wryly. "Okay, maybe I'll start off with my job…"

The alicorn and the baby dragon proceeded their arbitrary stroll through the Castle halls. Once again, Princess Luna paid total heed to Spike's accounts of his occupational duties. Spike catalogued his regular obligations at the Golden Oaks Treehouse, reporting of his responsibilities as both a cook and assistant librarian. He listed his favorite reads and how comfortable it was to live with Twilight Sparkle. He also brought up the recurrent antics his mother figure had gotten into. Princess Luna found it be a stimulating lifestyle – one devoid of tedium and monotony.

"Pray tell, you are quite the preoccupied dragon, are you not?" Princess Luna said wistfully. "It seems to me you are worked hard."

"That's how it is." Spike accepted instantly. "But that's my life. And I'm happy with what I've been given."

"Your views on life are commendable." Princess Luna complimented Spike. "Even when tough times are before you, you tend to find a way to overcome them and develop. I can only label that as strength, Spike."

"Huh. I never thought of it like that." Spike recognized contentedly. "That actually makes me feel better about this whole Prince Blueblood thing, too."

Spike was feeling much more calmed and reassured. Princess Luna had been treating the baby dragon so well, constantly praising him for his qualities as an individual. She had also been aiding him though his distresses. Everything was really hitting home for him, and his thankfulness for having encountered the alicorn cultivated exponentially. Spike was so lucky to have met her.

Spike placed his palm on Princess Luna's frame, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Princess. I'm really glad I met you."

Princess Luna's cheeks took on a rosy shade. There he goes again, romancing her into a stupor. What was this sensation? Her head dizzied, and she was unable to make sense of anything. She was astounded by the glow Spike radiated, and she was inevitably reduced to nothing more than a quivering pony. Nopony had relayed to her such appreciation in her whole life.

So much seclusion. So much loneliness. It had consumed her for over a millennium. But, now, at the will of Spike's therapeutic words, the darkness embedded into her heat was being cleansed. Sadness was plucked away, strip by strip and piece by piece. And that sweet look in the dragon's emerald eyes. It was divine. The warmth of his touch. It was heavenly. His presence alone was putting Princess Luna at awe. What was this feeling?

Princess Luna then lowered her head in shame. How could she be meditating over such an unthinkable topic? Spike was her subject, and a dragon no less! A thousand years before, even the slightest tap of his finger upon her body without permission was due for outright banishment. Why was she getting ahead of herself in the first place? She was overreacting, wasn't she? Princess Luna's lack of experience in social interaction was proving to be exasperating. The alicorn was certainly weak in the ways of love and ardor. And as her conscience was bombarded by a barrage of inquiries, Princess Luna craved for more of Spike's courtesy.

Princess Luna lifted her head. "You're very welcome, Spike. I'm happy that you're satisfied with me."

"Again, who wouldn't be?" Spike took back his hand. "I mean, you're nice and kind. You're smart. And it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful."

If Spike kept this up, Princess Luna was sure to end up fancying the baby dragon even more. The alicorn's chest palpitated ferociously. It was becoming painful now. How could one stand such confusing feedbacks? She sought to riposte her own affectionate demonstrations, but something was caught in her throat. She couldn't speak! Not a single sound was coming out of her mouth, and she was beginning to panic internally.

Spike was oblivious to Princess Luna's predicament, however. And as they arrived at the foot of an entrance to the Canterlot Castle's main floor, Spike realized he was now back at the heart of the party. The Grand Galloping Gala was bustling with movement. Ponies in elegant attire clinked glasses of grape cider. A cacophony of chatting and mingling resonated from the center of the room, and the tunes from classical instruments served as its décor. Vibrant colors shone in the light, creating a full, variegated view of the attendants below.

While Spike scanned the crowd to catch sight of his friends, Princess Luna finally noticed where she was. And she instantly hid behind an adjacent wall in fright. Startled, Spike looked over to the trembling alicorn.

"What's wrong, Princess Selena?" Spike queried. "Are you okay?"

Princess Luna did not expect to appear before her subjects so readily. She wasn't prepared for an entrance, and in a state of alarm she disappeared from the scene. The alicorn had been too focused on her own trivialities to gather where she was headed.

"Spike, I must admit a truth." Princess Luna bit her lip guiltily. "I'm not as pleasing to the others as I am to you."

"Why?"

"Because…" Princess Luna said morosely. "I am…different."

Dumbfounded, Spike turned his head back to the throng of party-goers. The ponies here didn't like her? Was that the reason he found her alone? It was strange that the alicorn was by herself. One could guess a Princess would be surrounded by ponies galore, all contesting for her attention. But Princess Luna wasn't in that position when he discovered her in the halls. Spike found it unbelievable that anypony could act distastefully towards her. He speculated whether somepony had done her wrong. Was she separated from the pack because of her thick dialect? Was she so different others made an effort to evade her? Spike knew Canterlot citizens could be snobbish, but this was just going too far. He did not find it humorous at all.

Spotting a conspicuous group of Canterlot ponies huddled together, Spike watched in shock as they laughed derisively at a servant pony tripping over his own hooves. After the servant fell, splattering a tray of samplers onto the floor, nopony moved an inch to assist the poor employee. Instead the group edged away, continuing to lark scathingly.

How cruel, Spike sneered. The Princess must have been a victim to these types of ponies. Enough was enough. He needed to console her somehow. And Spike knew just the way to do it.

"Want to know something else about me?" Spike leered, rubbing his hands conspiratorially. "I like pranks."

"Pranks?" Princess Luna repeated, ignorant of the word. "I do not know this word. What is this 'pranks' you speak of?"

"Take a peek over at these ponies, Princess Selena." Spike pointed to the group he had spotted. "Don't worry. Nopony will see you."

Princess Luna guardedly peered over her wall. What she and Spike witnessed then was perplexing.

The same servant pony, who had just fallen over, immediately returned with a new plate set of foods. He trotted swiftly and efficiently to everypony, eventually running out of the tasters. Once those who had been served dismissed him, the servant headed towards the kitchen to restock. Until Jet Set, a citizen of Canterlot and one of the members of the assembly previously mentioned, stopped him in his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jet Set interrogated the servant pony. "Or are you even thinking at all?"

"To bring more food, sir." The servant pony answered honestly.

"Don't you act smart with me, servant." Jet Set gibed. "You have been walking about the premises with absolutely nothing on your plate this entire time."

"I apologize, sir. But I have been partaking in my duties. Everypony enjoys the cuisine we serve. That may be the reason for its absence by the time I arrive to your group." The servant pony explained. "I apologize again, sir. Next time I shall come to you first –"

"Don't you sass back at me! Your lies are utterly grotesque. I would never accept any foodstuffs from the likes of you, peasant." Jet Set spat, cutting off the servant pony. "Now leave me before I gag."

"Yes, sir." The servant pony submitted, bringing his head down and exiting.

"Commoners. Simple-minded peons of a failing lower-crust society." Jet Set said aloud to the group.

Everypony surrounding Jet Set agreed with snooty nods.

"What's up with that guy?" Spike clicked his tongue. "What do you think, Princess Selena?"

Princess Luna shook her head. "Nopony should be treated so barbarically."

"That's what I think, too." Spike crossed his arms reflectively. "Now if there was only some way we could teach those ponies a lesson."

"Are you proposing a type of punishment?" Princess Luna's eyes widened, stunned.

"Not a punishment. More like a penalty. It's not to hurt them, though." Spike assured Princess Luna. "Just something that will ruffle up their coats. It's all part of the prank."

Princess Luna reproduced memories that she had long buried. She remembered at one time she had treated servant ponies similarly. As jealousy and hate had shrouded her mind, the alicorn had argued with her own retainers over insignificant matters. They had been trifling, if anything. But she had always shot an arrow at them with disdainful confrontations, watching in fulfillment as they shriveled. She had felt gratified, but now she regretted her actions. The ponies she had victimized were long gone. Princess Luna wondered how many she had wounded, and she figured it was time for revitalization.

"Okay, I have a plan." Spike started. "If we get a little closer without being caught, we can–"

All of a sudden, the glasses of grape cider the group of ponies held in their hooves tipped over simultaneously. A blue aura had cloaked the glasses, and it was obviously the perpetrator for spilling the beverage. The drinks stained the ponies' apparel, bringing the condescending bunch into a frenzy. Jet Set and his crew were left fuming and traumatized, frantically patting at their garbs with handkerchiefs.

Spike dove behind the wall beside Princess Luna, snickering riotously. He observed a blue glow fade from the alicorn's horn. Princess Luna couldn't help but giggle, and like Spike she clutched at her muzzle.

"Was that you?" Spike snorted, beyond himself. "Did you do that, Princess?"

Princess Luna nodded uncertainly, covering her mouth. "Mmhmm."

"Well, that showed them!" Spike fist-pumped excitedly. "That was awesome! Well done, Princess!"

"Thank you, Spike." Princess Luna reddened coyly, releasing her mouth. "I was not too sure if it was the right action. Though it seems it was sufficient in your eyes."

"You did great!" Spike patted Princess Luna's foreleg. "How did it make you feel?"

Princess Luna did not quite understand what came over her. She felt guilty for handling her subjects in such a juvenile manner, but she also couldn't help undergoing a humorous titter. Pranking was not the best means of compromise. It was just youthful trickery. In the end, though, Princess Luna was glad to laugh with Spike once again. It was harmless entertainment, she secured herself. As long as she was not identified as the culprit it was fine.

"Oh, Princess, you're hilarious." Spike chirped. "That was definitely fun."

"Fun?" Princess Luna reiterated.

"You really took this olden dialect seriously, didn't you?" Spike joked sardonically. "You don't know the word 'fun' either?"

"That's not fair." Princess Luna chuckled. "I'm new to this."

Spike considered for a moment before clarifying. "'Fun' is something that makes you feel good inside. Something happy, I guess you can say."

Princess Luna smiled, touching her hooves together. "Spike, being with you is fun."

Spike's breath went short. Again he was touched by Princess Luna's compassionate verses. The alicorn exuded friendship and virtue, and together they formed a dreaminess he couldn't look away from. She was so innocent, Spike noted humbly. She was the very essence of grace. To be held in such high regard by this pony was so heart-wrenching. Spike was familiar with the current mood, for he had been in it with another. Yet he could not define it. Because he didn't know how or what to think anymore.

"I feel the same way about you." Spike smiled back.

The chains vaulting Princess's Luna's heart were now broken. The alicorn was so fond of Spike she felt she could explode from the pressure. She desired to tell the baby dragon of all the knowledge she had obtained. She sought to show him everything she had learned. She desired to gift him with an endless amount of luxuries and comforts. She needed to bestow upon Spike the world. And as her mind squealed in rejoice, she knew just where to begin.

"Spike, allow me to take you to a special place." Princess Luna breathed. "A place that is very fun."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Spike held out his arm to Princess Luna. "Here, Princess. Take my arm."

"Gladly." Princess Luna wrapped her hoof around Spike's arm. "Come, Spike. It is this way…"

The baby dragon and the alicorn walked alongside each other in perfect unity. Princess Luna led Spike up flights of stairs, the noises of the Gala in the main floor growing faint with every step. A cool summer breeze brushed upon their faces as they came out onto a jutting platform. The balcony was situated on the tallest spire, looking over a sea of lights. Spike was awestruck by the splendor of the city illuminations. Towering, sophisticated edifices lined a grid on the plateau of land. Canterlot was underneath his feet, swimming with as much activity as the Gala downstairs. And it was stunningly ominous.

"Wow. What a beautiful view!" Spike turned to Princess Luna. "Can we really be up here, Princess?"

"I'm royalty, remember?" Princess Luna reminded Spike, tipping her head teasingly. "I'm free to have fun wherever I want."

"Oh, my. Excuse me, your royal highness." Spike chortled sarcastically, grinning.

"Thou art excused." Luna continued the joke, taking on her olden dialect.

Spike and Princess Luna looked up, giggling to themselves peacefully. And what lay before their eyes was the most majestic night sky Princess Luna had ever crafted.

Spike saw the sky like he had seldom seen it before. It was not just the same old sky tonight. Instead, the blackness was a deep, rich, velvet blue that was more bottomless than any ocean. The stars were not spots of light but brilliant, magical diamonds that danced and twirled like tiny ballerinas. In just this special moment, the sky was somehow alive, and it seemed to speak to him silently about the meaning of infinity. Oh, how wonderful it would be if he could preserve this moment, Spike exhaled. So he could return to it again and again! And so the sky swirled across the canvas full of vitality and power. But the stars were but the children of the grand, opalescent orb of night. The full moon was so big, so silvery, that Spike could only gape at its glory. He matured under the firmaments that evening, for it was a deeply humbling and enriching experience.

"I cannot describe how beautiful this sky is, Princess Selena." Spike muttered quietly. "It is too beautiful, in fact."

Princess Luna's sky was praised by Spike, and the alicorn realized she had succeeded in presenting a proper spectacle.

"I've always loved the moon." Spike admitted admiringly. "There is something about it that always makes me stop whatever I'm doing. Because inside I just feel like I need to stare at it. For at least a minute, I need to look up and breathe."

"Really, Spike?" Princess Luna asked, embarrassed. "You like it that much?"

"Most definitely." Spike said bluntly. "Twilight told me about the Princess of the Moon. She's the one that raises the moon each night. I'm sure she was thinking about us when she created this masterpiece. Especially because tonight is the Grand Galloping Gala."

Spike was correct. Princess Luna worked especially hard on tonight's sky for the Grand Galloping Gala. Having to compete with the light pollution of the city, she used almost every ounce of her magic to beautify the heavens. And now she was happy to know Spike recognized its existence.

"I wonder where she right now. Is she here at the Gala tonight?" Spike looked back to Princess Luna. "Do you have any idea, Princess Selena?"

Princess Luna knew this was the time to tell the truth. She knew lying would only push her further away from Spike, let alone her subjects. The reason she lied was because of how much she craved acceptance. All she truly wanted was to be valued. For everypony to look up into her night sky and gander at its loveliness was a dream. A dream she had kept for over a thousand years. And now it was the moment of truth, for she must be recognized as the Princess of the Moon – as Princess Luna.

"She is standing right beside you."

"Huh?" Spike whipped his head around in shock. "Where? Where is she?"

"Spike."

Spike turned back to his friend's call. Looking into the alicorn's eyes, he took in the reflection of the moonlight. Her eyes said it all. And that's when it hit him. Princess Selena was the Princess of the Moon.

But flashes of Nightmare Moon sped through Spike's mind like wildfire. How terrifying the alicorn was. The trouble she caused. Her mission to bring about eternal night. Her maniacal visage and dictatorial shouting. The darkness. The madness. The antagonism. The sheer evil. All attacked at his brain with unrelenting force. How could he not have noticed it before? The dark crown on her head? The crescent moon on the side of her flank? It was Nightmare Moon! She must have taken on a disguise!

Spike stepped back in fear, quaking. "N-Nightmare Moo –"

"Oh, Spike, please do not refer to me by that name." Princess Luna pleaded.

Spike bowed his head, shaking. "My humble apologies. I didn't mean to–"

"It is okay, Spike. I just –" Princess Luna extended her hoof to Spike.

And then she stopped midsentence. For Spike had instinctively lifted his hands in front of his head. He was protecting his face with his arms. Shuddering in absolute horror, Spike's knees wobbled. He was about to feint from the fright. Why was he behaving like this?, Princess Luna ached. Wasn't Spike having fun with her? Didn't he want to meet the Princess of the Moon? Then why…?

"Spike…" Princess Luna said quietly, tears welling in her eyes. "Are you…scared of me?"

Spike shut his eyes tightly. Of course he was afraid. He was deceived by the alicorn. And how did he react? He patently insulted the one known as Nightmare Moon by protecting his face. It was a reflex he couldn't control. His body had taken over for a split second, and he knew it was the wrong move. What was going to happen now? Was Nightmare Moon going to punish him? Banish him? How could Spike respond to her question? A lie? The truth?

Spike gulped. "U-uh…I don't really…"

Spike knew what he was about to say was senseless. But if he was caught lying, his punishment could most likely end up even more severe.

Spike stuttered, trembling. "Y-yes. I'm scared, your majesty."

At that moment, the light in Princess Luna's eyes faded into blackness. All the loneliness she had suffered in ages passed crept back to devour her. How could she have been so foolish? Of course she could never be accepted as one with her subjects. Her past was forever destined to overshadow her present and future. And there was no escape.

Princess Luna was disappointed. Not in Spike but in herself. Even when she tried with all her might to appear virtuous and noble, she was still feared and rebuked. Even from a dragon who had once branded her a friend. The reputation as Nightmare Moon was ever bound to her, and it was there to stay, serving as the anchor plummeting her into the abyssal depths of isolation. It was a fitting end for her, Princess Luna gave in. She deserved it.

"I-I'm so sorry, Spike." Princess Luna choked out. "I-I've failed…as your company."

The painful sounds of sniffles and weeps entered the baby dragon's ears. His eyes shot open as he detected the noises coming from the alicorn. Removing his hands away from his face, Spike was shocked to see the depressing reality.

Princess Luna's voice jumped across the octaves and her hooves shook. Her breaths were short and shallow, and her skin burned while her head ached. A nose reddening and eyes itching with salt, Princess Luna was crying. A sea of dark emotions churned with no outlet but sobs. There was nothing but the sorrow and the tears. The unfairness of everything weighed heavily upon her. A cruel, exquisite world loomed above, and there was nothing to do but break down. Her mind was shattered.

Spike couldn't believe what he had done. His idiotic actions had hurt the Princess. And he felt awful. How could he be so stupid? Princess Luna wasn't Nightmare Moon any more. She was the most beautiful mare he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. It was she who had given him advice. She was the one that laughed and pranked with him. She was the one that loved the night sky alongside him. It was she who had truly made this night wonderful.

"Please, don't cry…" Spike reached out to Princess Luna. "I'm your friend! And friends should never make other friends cry! But I have, and I was stupid! I'm the one that's sorry, Princess! Blame me! Please!"

Spike then found himself acting without thought. On impulse, he held the allicorn's head in his hands. And it happened. Caressing Princess Luna's supple cheek, he lifted her chin, their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of Spike's breath brushing the top of her lip. The baby dragon then planted his lips on hers, and an explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both. The true meaning of life – of love – made itself apparent. There was an utter wonder on both of their faces, hoping the moment would never end. Knowing that for the two, this may be the only time to prove their melancholy passion. So strong, so deep, and yet so sad to never want to let go. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that one kiss. The kiss – hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, Princess Luna understood true love.

As Spike parted their lips, Princess Luna stood sniffling as she choked back the last of her tears. She was drained and dehydrated but somehow feeling relieved.

"S-Spike." Princess Luna whimpered silently. "I do not know how –"

"I'm sorry, Princess. I don't know what came over me. I-I just couldn't see you cry anymore."

"Oh, Spike, it's just so difficult." Princess Luna confessed. "I am isolated in such a modern world. The times are so challenging for a being who's dwelled on the moon for one thousand years!"

As he softly stroked Luna's mane with an open palm, Spike whispered. "It's alright, my Princess. I'm here for you. And I'll always be here for you."

"S-Spike–"

"I'll always be here for you, Princess." Spike held up Luna's head, staring gently into her eyes. "I'm a dragon. And as a dragon, I can live for over a thousand years, remember? One day all our friends will disappear before our eyes, and we'll only be there to cherish their lives and memory. It is a saddening reality, but it is unavoidable. But, Princess, we can experience the changes of time together. Because, no matter what, I'll support you the entire way."

It was so hard to put the feeling into words. It was the most beautiful, heart-felt sensation that reached all the way to Spike's soul, taking his breath away. Spike never knew what love was until that special moment. Life was no longer about him, and it was no longer about Rarity. Life was about his love for Princess Luna. Her health, happiness, heart, soul and spirit were all that mattered. As long as she had it all, Spike had no worries.

Princess Luna's eyes studied the dragon, a light visible and expansive within them. "Please…call me Luna."

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!"

A monstrous voice suddenly blasted from below. Spike instantly recognized it. It was Fluttershy's voice. But at the same time it wasn't. It was like an angry Fluttershy. Is that even possible?, Spike reeled. Whatever was happening downstairs he needed to be there. Dissonant cries could be heard from the ground, ponies and animals scattering in hectic discord. It brought Spike and Princess Luna out of their reverie. Spike knew he needed to assist his friends, no matter what the situation was.

Spike spoke up. "I need to go down there."

Princess Luna replied, nodding lightly. "I understand..."

"Will you come with me?" Spike hoped, smiling warmly.

Princess Luna looked away shamefacedly. "I don't believe I am ready, Spike."

"Luna…" Spike pronounced gently.

Spike placed Princess Luna's hoof onto his scaly chest. The alicorn could feel the palpitation of the dragon's heart. Warm, soothing thumps vibrated through her forehoof, eventually sinking into her own pattern of beats. And she shivered in wholesome ecstasy.

"Can you feel it?" Spike said, sustaining his soft gaze.

"…Yes." Princess Luna answered.

"Can you hear it?"

"…I can…"

"What does it say, Luna?" Spike prodded lovingly. "What is it telling you?"

Princess Luna smiled joyously. "…To trust you."

Spike kissed Princess Luna affectionately. This time a quick and pacifying kiss.

Coming down again, Spike whispered. "Let us go, my Princess."

The moon maintained its humble spotlight for the two, and, in turn, Spike and Princess Luna disappeared from the balcony in unison. An unknown future was ahead. For the baby dragon and the alicorn, it was both mysterious and enthralling. Who could know what would come? Nopony knew. However, in the light of everything, one thing was for certain: they would be there to support each other. Through thick and thin, by the powers of love and harmony, they would be there. Always. And forever.**  
**


End file.
